This application relates to the art of pumps and, more particularly, to controls for monitoring a plurality of different pump conditions and providing visual and/or audible notification of the pump status. The application also concerns controls for operating a pump in different modes in response to certain of the monitored conditions. The invention is particularly applicable for use with sump pumps and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that many features of the invention have broader aspects and can be used with other types of pumps.
Sump pumps often fail to operate for a variety of reasons including a power outage, a jammed impeller, a clogged inlet or outlet, or a stuck float. It would be desirable to have an arrangement for monitoring the pump condition and initiating self-repair operation in an attempt to correct certain conditions. It also would be desirable to provide a signaling arrangement for providing information as to the status of the pump.
A sump pump monitoring and control system includes a processor that constantly monitors float position, motor speed, motor amps, elapsed normal run time, AC power availability and backup battery voltage. Based on these parameters, the processor provides visual and/or audible information about the status of the pump. Using input signals from the same monitored parameters, the processor may attempt self-repair or change the pump operating mode to correct certain conditions.
If the motor speed is zero and the amps are high or normal, there may be a foreign object jammed between rotating and stationary parts. The processor responds by alternately energizing the motor clockwise and counterclockwise at high frequency to vibrate and shake the pump in an attempt to dislodge the object. The same procedure can be used in an attempt to dislodge a stuck float.
A normal sump pump on cycle is around 5-10 seconds after which the upper float has fallen to a position for deenergizing the pump. If the pump remains on after around 5-10 seconds, it may be indicative of a clogged outlet or an inrush of water at a more rapid rate than the pump can remove. The processor responds by operating the motor at higher speed to handle the excessive water inflow or to dislodge the outlet clog by the higher pressure pump discharge.
Motor rotation at normal speed while drawing low amps with both floats floating suggests dry running and the inlet filter may be clogged. The processor will provide a warning by way of an LCD display and/or an audible alarm.
The system includes battery backup in the event AC power is unavailable. The system automatically senses the absence of AC power and switches to battery backup power. Every 24 hours, the system performs a self-check to determine whether problems exist and provides warning signals when problems are found. The system is operable on one twelve volt battery or two twelve volt batteries connected in series. The processor and a control circuit automatically provide the correct voltage to the motor. The control system automatically charges the battery and provides warnings when the battery will not charge, has failed or has bad connections.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved monitoring and control system for a sump pump.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sump pump control system that is capable of self-diagnosis and self-repair of certain pump conditions.